


Dark, Fiery Night

by scarletlilica



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alpha Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Edited/Refined Chapter, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletlilica/pseuds/scarletlilica
Summary: Looming with wicked powers, a monster hunter and a sorceress working together is a match made in hell. Their battles have always made them feel hot. A time during a ferocious fight against a demon, they’d shortly glance at each other and give a knowing smirk. And tonight is just one of their dark, fiery nights.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Refined Chapter
> 
> Hey there! Here's another smut one-shot for YenAlt, hope you'll enjoy this as much as I did! ;)
> 
> \- PART 1 -

The town was rather lively tonight—streets filled with townspeople and travelling merchants, just a night ago almost everyone hid inside their home with windows tightly shut. They must have heard the news of their triumphant kill tonight. Gerald held her hands as they buzzed through the crowd heading towards the town’s tavern. From afar, they can hear rowdy noises and drunken conversations. As soon as they stepped in, heads turned into their direction, indistinct murmurs erupted, muttering remarks about them and even the demon they had just killed. 

_They call that man the Butcher of Blaviken. That woman is a sorceress. Be wary of your wagging tongue. Heroes of the town. Tales were sung about those wicked creatures._

A few gave snide remarks and chuckled as they passed through them. An old pudgy man behind the counter gave a peal of loud laughter as they welcomed them in his alehouse, barking at one of his workers to serve them drinks. 

“A witcher and a sorceress, eh, surely that creature must have whimpered in fear,” glancing at them as he placed two large beer mugs, “tell me, boy, did it faint before ye could strike it?”

“Its stench was worse than killing it,” Yen glanced at the old man as he faced her, chuckling. _“The gold, and we leave,”_ Geralt hardly said, hands travelling to her thigh, fingers stroking. She placed her hand over his and guided them a little higher, giving a sultry smirk.

“Eager, are we?” The old man said as he came back propping a bag of gold coins in front of them. “It’s not every day we see a witcher in town.” Yen rolled her eyes at the old man as she rose, ready to leave. “We’re done here, off we go Geralt.” Turning on her back at them heading out. Moments later, she noticed Geralt had already followed her outside the tavern. “That dratted man only knows nothing but spew his curiosity on witchers. Or does he know that I gave that demon the last blow, you think I should have told him?” muttering in disbelief. Geralt only chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist facing her, _“He’d cower in front of a woman if you did.”_ fingers drawing circles on her waist, as he captured her lips.

Far from the central town, the cabin they were staying at wasn’t that bad; its exterior old and almost ramshackle, but inside it gave them enough warmth. The old cupboard was filled with rustic items and ceramics. “We’re not taking any contracts after tonight, Geralt.” muttering as she rummaged for goblets. “Found one!” Yen exclaimed, holding two goblets in one hand while the other held a flask of rum. Her eyes found his colossal figure crouched in front of the hearthstone, wiping the blade of his silver sword. _“No contracts, no adventures for us, where’s the fun in that?”_ lifting his sword as it gleamed through the fire. “But aren’t you tired? Most times I’d rather have us go somewhere— _what do they call it again—oh,_ a trip!” lightly prancing towards him and plopped herself on the chair. 

“We’ll go on a trip, just the two of us exploring the continent, no fighting with monsters almost every night.” 

_“Hmm, that’s quite a plan, I see.”_ Geralt scooted beside her, sipping on a chipped goblet, his tongue ran across his lower lip. “I know,” she grinned, leaning close to him, legs propped over his. Her body starting to feel almost all sorts of thing, large hands trailing on her slender figure, their breathing getting heavier. “It is something to look forward to,” whispering near his lips. Closing her lids as she imagined them living near a rocky beach cliff, the wind cold but soothing, waking up in the morning with the squawking of seagulls and the loud splash of waves against the mighty rocks. Though waking up in a small cottage is perhaps a better idea. Eyes squinting as the sunlight beams on the windowsills, a soft summer breeze passing through their white curtains, the morning dewdrops on the damp green moss outside. _“Your face looks serene,”_ fluttering her eyes open when his voice brought her back to present. “I was merely musing on what the morrow might bring,” kissing his rum-moist lips softly.

The room suddenly felt stuffy as their bodies entangled each other, their kisses heightened even more. The fireplace was lit and gave crackling sounds. Desperate tongues moving against each other, dancing a rhythm they knew. She straddled more and ground deeper into his lap. His length growing and throbbing hard beneath her. Soft hands wandering while kissing him fully. Her hands found the fly of his breeches. It tightened as the fabric restrained the growing member inside. “My, my, what do we have here?” She asked in a sultry voice. Geralt’s hands were groping her heavy breasts, body unconsciously arching to give him more access. _“An impatient dick, ready to pound into the sight of a woman in front of him.”_ Yennefer heartily chuckled at his bawdy remark. 

Mouth quivering in pleasure as he kissed her throat, lips travelling down to the centre of her sternum until it reached her breast. Suckling on them, leaving wet kisses each time. Her hands freed his length and repeatedly slid on it. 

Head pushed back, Geralt let out a feral growl, and later propped his face on the crook of her shoulder. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he grazed the delicate spot with his teeth and gently bit with controlled pressure. A long moan escaped her lips, holding his length even tighter in her fist, rubbing the tip of the shaft and noticing its beading moisture. She rose from his lap and bent down to meet him. Trailing her tongue over the sides of his length, earning a guttural groan from him. His eyes darkened, pupils dilated in pleasure, and his jaw clenched hardly. Yennefer has always been in awe seeing him in this form, the agitation and unworldly needs only heighten. She swallowed him whole, feeling every vein throb and harden inside, tongue dancing in a circling motion, and gripping tight on his backside—she pulled him more into her. Geralt groaned in pleasure and firmly scrunched her locks, tightly gripping on it as he thrust more into her mouth, golden eyes peering down while she bobbed into his steel length, the wet suckling sounds arousing them both. Right hand held her nape while the other scrunched her mane, plunging into her luscious mouth in a quick and hard manner, seconds later, Geralt was letting out spurting impulsive gushes filling her to the brim, his cum spilling along the sides of her mouth with every short thrust until she wrung him dry.

Geralt panted from an overwhelming sensation, blazing eyes fixed on Yen’s gorgeous face, her lips full and red. He captured it in a ravishing kiss, the heart-wrenching need to take her in an unworldly transcendence erupted from him. “Geralt..” Yen moaned in his mouth. They soon parted and looked into each other’s eyes, a fiery passion flashed in them. 

Geralt pushed Yen’s body onto the carpet whilst removing the remaining articles on her, the fire from the hearthstone giving them an ember glow. Stripping off his breeches, he quickly hovered, brushing the slicked dark strands of hair off her face as he gave a quick peck and whispered, “You have been tempting me since we fought that dratted demon, and I can’t wait to ravish that sweet cunt of yours,” rasping heavily. Geralt heard Yen whimpered in delight, biting her lips—face flushed in excitement. _“And I’d be willing,”_ she softly whispered.


	2. Dark, Fiery Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refined Chapter

Ravishing her tempting skin once again—nipping at the sweet spot just below her earlobe, she squirmed under him. And his hands went straight into her cunt, sliding once as if testing how drenched it was. Yen gasped and wriggled closer into his hand. Geralt’s mouth sucked into his pulsating artery, feeling it quicken. Her neck was hot in his mouth. Hissing as he rubbed the nub of skin on her mound. He squeezed her inner thigh and without a warning, dipped a finger inside and her hips instantly arched towards it. 

She screamed in utmost pleasure, plunging it continuously, “You enjoy it that much, hmm?” He asked sensually, adding another finger whilst quickly sliding it in and out of her. Geralt could feel her body gyrating in response as he lightly curled his fingers hitting the right spot. Yen whimpered and moved along with his fingers, mouth parted and chest covered with sweat. Geralt’s cock was painfully throbbing, wanting to ram into her, _hard_. His lips found its way into her nipple, sucking onto it, his rough jaw pressing into the fullness of her bosom, giving off a tingling sensation as her body urged for more. Fingers increasing its pace inside, as his thumb continued pressing on her clit. Few more thrusts, and there he felt the sudden gush flowing from her insides. Yen was panting hard, consumed by her own climax, and as he pulled his fingers out, he saw it slicked and gleaming with sweet drippings. 

“A wild monster who could fuck with his fingers, I’d drink to that,” Yen muttered and groaned, feeling her body shudder, and folds still pulsating. 

_“I ought to give the best fuck to a woman like you.”_ lips pursing on his remark, she draped her arms around his neck and delved straight into his waiting mouth. 

Her hand trailed along his ripped arms, down to his hard abdomen, and finally reached out to grab the angry length, directing it into her cunt. She heard him hissed and his jaw ticked as she pulled him into her. Geralt’s animalistic growl erupted as she started moving beneath him. Sliding in and out, he gripped her hips ever so tightly. _“Fuck, you could kill a man in pleasure, Yen.”_ She heard him mutter in pain. His eyes turned dark again, skin showing the veins in them, and his mouth parted hardly. 

He was roughly pounding into her just the way she wanted it to be. Hands wrapped around her wrists and raised them just above her head, locking it in place. She screamed in pleasure when she felt him speed up, balls slapping into her, hips plunging desperately as if deprived for days. Though it has always been like this, battling monsters, then coming home to ravage each other like primal creatures of the night. Yen fought him into it, pushing his body until he’s reclining. Still feeling him inside, she bent and straddled his lap. Geralt held her body in place, sturdy arms gripping her backside. Yennefer propped her arms onto his broad shoulders and rode him. Moving her hips fast and sliding in and out, breasts pressed hard against his rock-hard chest. _“I’m at your mercy, Yen, fuck!”_ he rasped. Pumping into her more while his hand rubbed her clit again. “Geralt!” She roared and kissed him full on the lips. The crackling of the fire ceaseless, as their bodies bathed in a warm glow, moving together in a dangerously fast rhythm, both of them heaving and panting. _“Yennefer, fuck!”_ Geralt growled in her ears. 

_“Yen.. do you feel that?”_ he asked as she continued plunging herself into him. He was meeting each thrust, her legs shaking uncontrollably, hands mauling hard, and feeling every inch of her fibre threatening an unsurmountable release. She gasped when she felt Geralt’s hard steel quickened its pace. He was not in control, head pushed back and the veins in his neck were visible, and muscles threatening to spasm. _This is what he meant._

As they moved faster than ever, Yennefer screamed as Geralt hit her sweet spot again and repeatedly pounded into it, pumping into her more, feeling her insides pulsating and clenching his length, _“Bloody, fuck!”_ she heard him scream in utmost pleasure. Her body gave out a toe-curling climax and the uncontrolled spurting of his seeds inside her never stopped. It was twitching hard as she remained still and clenching. Slamming her weight forward onto his chest, Geralt wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. Panting hard, Geralt kissed her shoulder before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Yennefer kissed the corner of his mouth and saw his golden eyes returned, dark veins slowly sinking from his face, she couldn’t help but kiss his beautiful face—his structured nose, his sharp jaw, the inner corner of his eyes, and his temple; eyes closed and his face gently feeling her touch and kisses. There was a slight smile that rose from the side of his lips and she instantly kissed them. Geralt chuckled at this and fully kissed her again. Keeping her gently in his arms, he whispered everything he loved about her. _“I will hold you in my arms forever, my love.”_ Geralt promised as he closed his eyes, glad to have her to be his destined.

> // That's a wrap!! Let me know your thoughts about it, I'd gladly take any 'imagines' request for the next one. ;)
> 
> The Witcher fan blog and more smut fiction content here [**spicedjams.tumblr.com**](spicedjams.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Show some love if you enjoyed! ;)


End file.
